Out of display devices, an organic light emitting device has advantages such as fast response time and low power consumption. Furthermore, because the organic light emitting device does not need a backlight unit, the organic light emitting device can be fabricated to be thin and light.
The organic light emitting device includes an emissive unit including an organic emissive layer between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. The organic light emitting device forms an exciton, which is a hole-electron pair, by combining holes received from the anode electrode and electrons received from the cathode electrode inside the organic emissive layer, and emits light by energy generated when the exciton returns to a ground level.